


Just Peachy

by BaklavaBalaclava



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, watermelon jusice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaklavaBalaclava/pseuds/BaklavaBalaclava
Summary: i take no credit for this. this is all the work of my dumbass friend. nobody lieks her.





	Just Peachy

Donghyuck moaned dramatically as Mark rammed into him ruthlessly. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Mark grunted deeply. He turned his head to the side, feeling as if someone was watching. There was someone watching, but it wasn’t a person. 

Mark’s watermelon sat idly on a chair, staring deep into Donghyuck’s eyes, almost as if to ask, “Could I join?”

“S-Stop,” Donghyuck moaned. 

Mark’s movements faltered, but he didn’t stop completely, causing Donghyuck to struggle to form the word again. 

But he manages to push through the pleasure, “Stop,” he says more loudly this time. 

This time, Mark slows down, “What’s wrong?” He asks breathlessly. 

Donghyuck points a trembling finger at the watermelon, “Look,” he says, his voice shaking. 

Mark’s eyes follow the direction of his finger and land on the watermelon he had sat in the chair. 

He returns his gaze to Donghyuck’s, a confused look on his face. 

Donghyuck grins softly, “He wants to join,” he says. 

Something clicks in Mark’s head, and he gets off the bed. He walks towards the chair and picks the watermelon up delicately. 

He begins walking back towards Donghyuck, but he stops him. 

“I can watch,” Donghyuck teases.

Mark grins at him, “Fine by me,” he says. 

Mark sets the watermelon down onto the bed, handling it softly. 

He locates the hole, and with a deep breath, sinks into it. 

He moans loudly as the juices of the watermelon coat his dick. 

Donghyuck can’t break his eyes off of them as Mark begins thrusting into the green fruit. He begins touching himself; he’s so aroused by this sight. 

They both reach their climax quickly, yelling out loudly as Donghyuck makes a mess of the bed, and Mark a mess of the watermelon. 

“How was it?” Mark asks. 

“Just peachy,” Donghyuck replies. 

**Author's Note:**

> 🤠


End file.
